¡Usa-chan al rescate!
by cheeseburguer
Summary: Summary: Mori-senpai quiere dormir. Tamaki debe tener cuidado en estas situaciones. ¡Usa-chan al rescate! One-shot.


_**Inspirado en el episodio extra "El secreto de Mori"**_

 _Resumen: Mori-senpai quiere dormir. Tamaki debe tener cuidado en estas situaciones. ¡Usa-chan al rescate! Un trago._

 _ **Descargo de responsabilidad: El Host Club de El Ouran no me pertenece TT Propiedad de**_ _ **Bisco Hatori.**_

* * *

" _¡Usa-chan al rescate!"_

-¡KYAAA! Rápido ... ¡Alguien traiga un pijama para Mori-senpai! -Tamaki causaba revuelo en la sala de música N.3 como de costumbre, solo que esta vez no era un intento fallido de flirteo hacia Haruhi, sino más bien el de Mori-senpai.

Como ya han descubierto antes, gracias a la ayuda de Honey-senpai, cuando Takashi tenía sueño, un _"interruptor extraño"_ hacia que algo funcionara en él. En diferencia de Miel que al despertar se levanta con un carácter de mil demonios, algo parecido a Kyõya. Mori lanzaba cumplidos y atenciones a las féminas. Algo no muy propio de su personalidad calmada, de hecho era el personaje más taciturno del club, aún más que el rey oculto en la sombra Kyõya-kun.

Honey-senpai había ido por unos pasteles. Los gemelos, Hikaru y Kaoru ignoraban a su señor, mientras continuaban con su entretenimiento _"Vistamos a Haruhi"._

 _-Ehhh, yo nunca acepte jugar a esto-_ Haruhi intentaba escabullirse de la vista de los gemelos, no funciono. Un puñado de flechas invisibles atravesaba al presidente del club. Ahora gemía en una esquina con aura oscura sobre él.

-¡EH! ¿Cómo que obligan a mí querida hija a desvestirse? ¡USTEDES BASTARDOS! -Tamaki había olvidado su preocupación por Mori-senpai para enfrascarse en sus acostumbrados discursos al estilo principesco que tan bien se le daban.

-¡MAMÁ AYÚDAME! -Tamaki mira con ojitos de cachorro en una pobre imitación de Antoinette en dirección de Ootori quien pasaba de involucrarse en las escenas extrañas ero-incestuosas de su amigo.

-Mamá no va a involucrarse-dijo el chico mientras se arreglaba las gafas. Y trata de calcular los gastos en los postres de Honey.

-Ha sido abandonado hum- hasta el unísono los gemelos mientras le mostraban la lengua al senpai francés.

Que caótico resultanteba aquello. En cuanto a Morinozuka ...

-Bella, en verdad bella-Mientras giraba a Haruhi en sus brazos haciendo que llos vuelos en el vestido que los hermanos le habian puesto estabam en movimiento junto con ella. A Tamaki le estaba dando un infarto.

Los gemelos tenían los ojos como platos. Kyõya empezaba a considerar el modo somnoliento de Mori para futuras actividades del club. Y entonces Honey-senpai entro en escena.

-¡Holaaa! -mientras agitaba sus bracitos dejando un camino de flores como solo en el anime se puede ver- Are, ¿Takashi?

Mori sigue zangoloteando a Haruhi-chan, a ella en verdad no le importa que esté en esa situación, pero se preocupaba más por que el vestido pudiera levantarse. (Mientras que una gota de pena aparecía sobre la cabeza de la castaña) En cuanto al hecho del Mori-senpai cansado, era menos molesto que los gemelos y el pesado de Tamaki.

Un balance un tanto extraño el del club, pero funcionaba, y eso justamente era lo extraño.

-¡Takashi! -Los ojos de Honey eran de lo más kawaii que podían, envueltos en lágrimas, se lanzo a los brazos del chico.

Debido al hecho de Honey, Mori perdió el equilibrio y termino sobre Haruhi en una posición algo comprometida, sus labios quedaron muy cerca. El pequeño chico aterrizo entre los cojines del sofá victoriano que Kyõya ha recibido recientemente.

¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! -Tamaki corrió al más puro estilo de flash para quitar de encima de Haruhi al chico. (Y porque no iban a besar una Haruhi antes que él, digo, que ninguno) ¡ME BESARAS A MI ANTES MORI-SENPAI! -Los miembros se giraron hacia su líder lanzando miradas reprobatorias.

Mori solo quiere dormir.

-Ohhh, ese pudo haber sido el primer beso de Haruhi-comento Hikaru.

-Y tú lo interrumpiste senpai-prosiguió Kaoru.

-En verdad lamentable-Kyõya había aparecido tras Tamaki, ¿Cuánto tiempo llebaba allí?

-Takashi, debes dormir un rato, además, Haruhi-chan está un poco mareada, nee ¿Haru-chan? y el lolishota se dirigió hacia la muy desorientada Haruhi.

-Estoy bien-murmuro la chica, mientras se acomodaba el vestido. -¿Te encuentras bien, senpai? -dirigiéndose hacia Mori.

Este era incapaz de responder, principalmente porque Tamaki estaba sobre él. Takashi estaba a punto de arrojarlo por los aires. Una imagen de Tamaki volando por el techo de la sala de música. Su Kuma-chan también lo hacía.

-¡Te presto a mi Usa-chan! -Interrumpió el experto en artes marciales, mientras estiraba el tierno conejito hacia él. Mori lo tomo y Kyõya le tendía un pijama en seguida, incluyendo el gorrito. Mori acepto con la condición de que solo fuera de hora. Tamaki se compadeció con Kuma-chan en las manos y lágrimas de decepción, y también recibió su peluche a Mori-senpai. Honey-senpai se unió a la siesta de Mori utilizando un pijama de conejito, no era necesario, pero igualmente lo uso. No en vano era el personaje tierno. Honey-senpai soló prestaba a Usa-chan a Takashi, y una vez lo ofreció en Haruhi-chan. Haruhi lo había rechazado.

Haruhi ya había llegado al habitual uniforme de la academia. Y los gemelos se han aburrido del juego, encontraban más satisfactoriamente molestar a su señor con su intento de domar a Takashi. Hubieran intentado dibujar sobre los rostros de Mori y Honey-senpai pero, deseaban vivir un poco más. Tamaki se dedico a pensar en medidas para evitar a toda costa el Haruhi entrara en materia de _"chicos buenos"_ de un modo, su hija demasiado así.

 _\- "No soy tu hija"_ -pensó ella.

* * *

 _ **En verdad adoro al Host Club * - ***_

 _ **¡Un placer!**_

 _ **Cheeseburguer: 3**_

 _ **(Sí, se que está mal escrito) 3**_


End file.
